


Untitled collection of ficlets

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Time Travel, just a bunch of ficlets all in a single shared universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 01:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 36
Words: 15,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: This was a collection of untitled ficlets I wrote to deal with writers block. They all share a pokemon universe where folks actually aged and Ash was starting out around 13/14 with time passing. Mostly slice of life stuff.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. I originally only published 15 of these but I'd written 36 of them by the time I published the fifteenth one. So I will back date them all to the fifteenth's publication date since they had all been written by then.

fic one

“I don’t need you to come with me I can pick my pokemon on my own.” Yolanda said as they walked toward the Pokemon center. “I mean you didn’t even go with a traditional starter for your first pokemon Forrest caught you a Sandshrew.” He still didn’t understand why she wanted to go with one of the traditional three starters when Forrest, Brock and their parents had all offered to catch her the Pokemon of her choice.

“I’m not going to watch you pick a pokemon, I’m going to check if I got accepted into the Gym leader certification course.” He was also going to see which Pokemon she chose since he could have simply let Brock pick up his Entrance exam results for him if he’d wanted.

“I still think that new law is stupid,” Yolanda said shaking her head. “I mean dad, mom, Brock and Forrest never had to take a certification course to be a gym leader or fill in for one.” He had to smile at her outrage on his behalf. “I mean you even filled in for Forrest last year when he got sick with the flu without any problem but now only certified gym leaders can fill in for a gym leader.” She then looked even more disgusted. “But somehow even mom and dad got automatically certified as gym leaders but you didn’t.” He noticed she didn’t criticize Brock getting an instant certification.

“It is because I didn’t have enough hours as a fill in gym leader to qualify for the grand father clause.” He couldn’t blame the league for instituting that clause making the active gym leaders take a certification course would have been a nightmare. “The Pokemon Inspection Agency had to shut down so many gyms cause of them passing into incompetent hands the new law actually makes sense.”

“Look there’s the center I’m going on ahead to get my pokemon,” Yolanda said and darted forward. “I’m going to be the first Pokemon league champion in our family.” She declared as she grabbed the door and shot inside. He hoped she made it since neither of their parents did though Brock had succeeded in his dream of getting into Pokemon Medical School.

He wasn’t surprised to see she had already left with Nurse Joy to select her pokemon so he went to the counter and waited for the Chansey to finish what she was doing. “I’m here to pick up the results of my Pokemon Gym Leader certification application.” He knew that if he didn’t get in it would be another two months before he’d get another chance. He handed the Chansey his claim card and waited while she went to get any mail they’d sent to the center.

He wondered which of the three pokemon his sister would pick, their mother was betting on the Squirtle because she couldn’t see anyone not choosing a water type. His father thought she’d choose the Bulbasaur since common wisdom said it was the best choice for beginning trainers. He wasn’t sure Yolanda would go for either of those choices he was pretty sure Forrest and Brock where right that she’d go with the Charmander. He was shaken out of trying to guess his sister’s choice of pokemon by Chansey returning with his result packet. He was relieved that it was a packet since that meant he probably got in. He took it and walked over to a table and opened it.

“So did you get in?” Yolanda said from behind him. “Don’t look so surprised I told you I’d already made up my mind before we left.” She had told them that but he’d thought she was bluffing since she had refused to tell anyone what she’d chosen. “So come on did you get in?”

“Yeah, I leave for the School in the Sevvi Islands in two weeks from Vermillion City.” He was honestly looking forward to traveling for a bit since he’d never left home. He enjoyed helping out around the gym but some times he did wonder if he’d missed out by not going on a traditional journey. “So what pokemon did you pick?”

“I went with Charmander,” She said and threw the ball to release her new Pokemon. “We are going to go look around Viridian Forrest for a little while right buddy?” She said and the pokemon nodded its head vigorously. “Can you tell mom and dad I’ll be home later to pick up my things before I leave on my journey?”

“Yeah,” He nodded not surprised she wasn’t even going to take the time to go show them her pokemon. She had been talking about going on an actual journey for months now and he imagined she wouldn’t stay long when she finally got back to the house. “Just be home by supper time Brock is fixing a special meal to celebrate you going on your journey.”

She nodded and recalled her Pokemon before taking off out the door. He packed up the packet he’d finish reading it at home. He should probably go help Brock in the kitchen anyway since he knew he had to have a lot of studying to do.

The End.


	2. Chapter 2

fic two

“Only you Ash could survive all that trouble with those pirates in the Orange Islands without a scratch and then end up getting your arm broken by a pokemon in a nice safe city.” Stefan said laughing slightly as they headed toward the Pokemon Center to pick up their pokemon that were probably very impatient having been left there longer than normal while a doctor saw to Ash’s arm after the incident on the way back from stopping in to see Justine and Stefan’s grandparents off at the docks.

“It isn’t funny,” Ash said glaring at Stefan which just made him laugh more and set Justine off as well. “I suppose your going to laugh about it too Casey?” Ash said turning his glare on her and while she’d been trying not to laugh about it he looked so put out that she lost it. “You know that is the last time I participate in a team battle tournament with you four.”

“Hey we won the tournament it isn’t our fault that the Meowth you stopped to help earlier really wanted to be your pokemon.” Justine said with a smirk. “You could just release or trade him to get rid of him?” She had to bite her cheek to keep from laughing at the memory of the Meowth tackling Ash to the ground and stealing a pokeball to catch itself.

Ash didn’t say anything in response just sped up walking. She had no doubt he’d keep the Meowth as Ash wasn’t the type to turn away a pokemon that so obviously wanted to travel with him. The center was just coming into view when a younger girl called out to Ash. “It is you Ash,” the girl said running up with a slightly pudgey boy following her. “What happened to your arm?”

“Just fell on it wrong,” Ash said quickly which set the other two with them off laughing again. “Everyone, this is Yolanda, my friend Brock’s sister.” The explanation wasn’t necessary she looked a lot like Brock with the same eyes and hair. “Yolanda, this is Casey, and the two laughing idiots are Justine and Stefan.”

“This is my friend Charlie he is a pokemon coordinator so he’ll watch me challenge the gyms and I’ll watch him challenge the contests.” She seemed thrilled to be traveling with someone. “So I know Ash and Casey are both trainers what about the two of you?”

“I’m a former trainer now a breeder,” Justine said cheerfully. “My brother is a coordinator who no one ever recognizes out of his performance persona.” She watched the boy Charlie’s face scrunch up in concentration and then his eyes widened as he got it. “You must be a big contest fan to catch on that quick.”

“He’s the Amazing Stefanie,” the boy said softly. “I knew Stefanie was a guy in drag but I’ve never seen photos of him in real life.” She saw Yolanda looking at Stefan in shock. “I have to ask why do you do it, it just seems weird?”

“Look, I need to go pick up Pikachu and my other pokemon,” Ash said quickly heading off what would be an awkward moment. They all knew how much Stefan hated someone implying he was weird for liking to dress in drag during contests.

“I need to get my pokemon to the center too I just won my second badge.” Yolanda said proudly opening a case to show a Cascade and Thunder badges. “I was so lucky I found that person willing to trade me a Trapinch for my Oddish.”

“He only traded it cause the Oddish was shiny,” Charlie said sounding annoyed. “I still can’t believe your traded such a beautiful rare pokemon away for a Trapinch.” He produced a pokeball that released a Shiny Buneary. She had heard they had pink instead of yellow fur over their brown but it was still amazing to see one. “I would never trade my Angel here.”

She glanced over at Ash to see what he thought about seeing such a rare version of a pokemon but he was gone. She walked over to the door to see Ash was talking with Pikachu who was looking at the cast and chattering away. She glanced back at the others to see Yolanda was heading in side so she followed she’d let Justine and Stefan ooh and aah over the Shiny pokemon she needed to pick up her own Pokemon.

The End.


	3. Chapter 3

Fic Three

“Hey Salvadore,” his sister yelled as he walked into the pokemon center where he’d spend the night before his ship to the Sevii Islands left in the morning. “I was beginning to think you wouldn’t make it tonight.”

“Yolanda, I’m surprised your still in Vermillion didn’t you beat the gym nearly a week ago?” He hadn’t expected to see his little sister still around. He expected her and the kid she was traveling with to be long gone before he got here.

“Oh we headed to Charles first pokemon contest and after it was over had to come back through Vermillion and Forrest said you’d be arriving today so we hung around a day or two to see you off.” She said cheerfully. “Plus Charles wants to work on his contest routine a bit here at the center since he didn’t get past the appeals round.” She was smiling then. “Are you looking forward to the Sevii Islands?”

“Not really I haven’t cared much for the brief bit of traveling I did to get here,” he said which had surprised him. He had been looking forward to it but camping was not his thing. He definitely thought he’d be going into the family business of being a gym leader and not following the family tradition of taking off a wild journey.

“Oh I love it and so far two of my pokemon have evolved the Weedle I caught is now a Beedrill and my Seedot is now a Nuzleaf.” She was smiling. “I can’t wait till my next gym battle I just cna’t decide if I should head North to Saffron or go through Rock Tunnel and make my way to Celadon which do you think?”

“I don’t know it is up to you,” he was glad she was enjoying herself but he wasn’t able to give her good advice. “What about your friend Charlie does he have a preference?” He didn’t know much about the guy she was traveling with but he trusted her judgement.

“He doesn’t care there are pokemon contest near both towns.” She said and then shrugged. “I guess I’ll just flip a coin when we leave tomorrow after seeing you off.” She yawned then. “I’m going to get some sleep you should too cause in the morning you’ve got an early boat.” He nodded and went to sign in with Nurse Joy to get a bunk in the center.

The End.


	4. Chapter 4

Fic Four

“Hey Ash is that a new Lapras?” He asked as he took in the Pokemon that was sitting on the shore of the lake next to Ash. He could tell it wasn’t the same Lapras they’d travelled with during the time he was travelign with Ash.

“Yeah, I caught her in an underground lake in Johto,” Ash said his tone making it clear how distracted he was. An Absol and a Meowth of all things darted up to Ash and both were calmly waiting to be petted. He saw Pikachu give the Meowth a glare before calming down. “The Absol and Meowth are also both new too.” Ash said with a weak smile and a glance at his arm in a cast. “So how have things been here?”

“The usual nothing really out of the ordanary unless you count the shock waves that went through town when your mom turned out to be pregnant,” he figured that was what was bugging Ash. “I hope you don’t mind that we didn’t tell you, your mom wanted to tell you in person?”

“I already knew,” Ash said with a shrug. “No one knows this but there was a Celebi involved in that mess in the Orange Islands and it transported me, Pikachu, and Absol here into the future briefly.” Ash smiled slightly. “I met one of the triplets mom is going to have there.”

“Your mother is having triplets?” He was shocked he hadn’t heard anything about that. “And you went to the future and saw one of them?” He knew that Celebi occasionally pulled people through time but it was still strange to be told it happened. “Does your mom know?”

“No, I thought I’d let her find out on her own.” Ash smiled slightly. “I wouldn’t even begin to know how to explain what happened.” He supposed it would be hard to tell someone that they were having triplets and you’d met one of them in the future.

“How many years into the future did you go?” He was extremely curious if Ash had picked up any details about anyone else’s future. “And did you have a sister or a brother?” He was fascinated by this whole thing.

“I went a little over ten years into the future,” Ash said after a moment. “My sister mentioned brothers plural so at least one is a boy but I have no idea about the third one.” He looked deep in thought, “She was starting her journey in Hoen and based on what she said I get the impression she and her brother and the unknown one all picked a different non Kanto area to start their journeys in.” He looked relieved then, “Before she could say too much else I called and told her not to say anything more and then told me to memorize the time and date so I’d know to call.” Ash looked kind of relieved. “I’m glad not to know any more it is enough pressure just remembering to call.”

He supposed he could see that, “Maybe you should talk to Professor Oak about this?” He had the feeling that the old man had some experience with Celebi’s time travel based on a few things he’d said. “I think he once time traveled with Celebi but he doesn’t talk about it much.”

“I might later for now I just want to sit and think about it alone some,” Ash said and then seemed to catch himself. He realized that Ash probably didn’t want to be disturbed so he made his own excuses and left Ash alone with is pokemon. He noticed that more and more of Ash’s pokemon were making their way over to their trainer. He had to admit looking at the motley crew that Ash had pokemon from far more regions than most of the trainers whose pokemon were kept here at Oak’s coral even if Ash didn’t match theirs in sheer numbers.

The End.


	5. Chapter 5

fic Five

He dodged his sister’s Beedrill as he made his way through the gym making sure everything was put away for the day. He was glad their parents had offered to let his sister’s extra pokemon stay here but the Beedrill was way too attached to hanging from the gym ceiling instead of the tree outside. Still as long as it only stayed up there when the gym was empty he could deal with it. He didn’t need a repeat of that time it freaked out because a trainer challenging him had sent out another Beedrill.

He was so glad Salvadore had finished up his gym certification and could fill in for a few days so he could get a break. He used to love being the gym leader but lately it had started to become more of an obligation than a joy. He supposed it was natural since he’d been doing this for over three years now. He headed from the gym back to the house and found his brother’s friend Ash and his pikachu sitting on the steps. “Brock’s not here he’s out of town.”

“Yeah I found out when I stopped by the Pokemon Center to see him,” Ash said tiredly. “Your sister had sent some mail to the center and Nurse Joy asked me to drop it off.” Ash held out a stack of mail. “But when I knocked on the door no one was there so I decided to wait.”

“Mom, Dad and the others have gone to meet Salvadore in Vermillion City it turns out he doesn’t travel by ship very well.” He knew his brother’s horror stories about the sea sickness on the first journey had made it clear he’d need friendly faces to meet him when he got back. “Thanks for bringing the mail.”

“Your welcome, Pikachu and I should get back to the pokemon center to get a bunk then,” Ash said standing up. He didn’t know what made him grab the guy and motion for him to follow him in doors. “I really should go I don’t want to wake anyone up when I get there.”

“You can stay here there’s plenty of room and you are one of Brock’s best friends.” He said even though he’d been looking forward to a night with no one else around. “Come on in I’ll fix something to eat but I gotta warn you I’m not as good a cook as Brock.”

“Who is,” Ash said with a laugh and Pikachu happily chirped in agreement. “How’s your sister doing on her journey anyway when I saw her in Vermillion about two months ago she seemed really determined to make it.”

“She’s doing great she’s already got six badges two more and she’s going to be able to compete in the Indigo league.” He said feeling a bit of pride that it looked like his sister was finally going to be the successful trainer his parents had tried to be. “She wants to challenge you to a battle next time she sees you by the way.” Ash nodded clearly willing to battle her. “By the way I heard your mom is expecting Triplets are you looking forward to being a big brother?”

“Yeah, mom should be having them any day now too bad I probably won’t be around to see them born.” Ash said shaking his head. “In a couple of weeks I have to leave for a three months stretch in the Orange Islands to fill in for the Head Leader of the Orange crew.” His confusion must have shown. “Drake the head of the Orange Crew is taking a leave of absence and Orange League rules state that only a former head leader or an Orange League champion can fill in.” Ash smiled slightly. “Mom told me to say yes when I was asked since I think she wants me out of the house cause I’m getting on her nerves trying to help.”

“That sounds great I’d love to go fill in at a different gym for a few weeks it would be a nice break,” he said thinking about it. “I mean sure I’d still be a gym leader but at least I’d be some where else?”

“I thought you liked being a gym leader?” Ash said looking surprised. “Brock always said you were a natural at it?” He really didn’t now how to explain but ever since he’d seen how much fun Yolanda was having on her journey and listening to Brock and his parents’s old stories of their time traveling he’d found himself jealous.

“I just feel a bit restless that’s all,” He said not wanting to go into detail about it to Ash who was his brothers friend not his. “I think I might take a few short trips once Salvadore is back now that he’s a certified gym leader and can fill in for a bit.” Ash didn’t say anything I response though his pikachu rattled off a lot of things. “What did he say?”

“He said if your not happy here you should definitely go travel.” Ash said and the pikachu nodded. He had always found it strange how folks could understand their own pokemon but have difficult understanding anyone else’s. He could tell you exactly what his Rhyperior meant but understanding his sister’s Beedrill was impossible.

“So what was my brother like when he was traveling with you?” Ash then spent a few hours telling him some of the sillier stories about his brother. He thought he finally understood why his brother had traveled with Ash so much something he’d always wondered about.

The End.


	6. Chapter 6

Fic Six

“Hey Max are you doing okay?” She asked her little brother as she came up behind him. Her mother had told her that he’d just gotten the news from Nurse Joy that just a few months from when he’d get his pokemon liscense the Ralts he intended to start his journey with got caught by someone else.

“I’ll be okay it isn’t like I owned that Ralts he was wild catching him was fair game.” Max said sniffling slightly. “I guess I’ll have to go to Professor Birch and get a normal Hoen starter.” He didn’t look happy about that option.

“There is another option,” She said deciding to tell him about their dad’s suggestion. “If you want me or Dad can loan you a pokemon and go with you into the woods to catch your own starter?” It wasn’t the traditional way of getting a starter pokemon but enough folks did it so it wouldn’t be too unusual.

“I’ll think about it May I’ve still got a few months before I turn ten and get my license.” Max said and then hugged her. “But thanks for the offer.” She nodded and hugged him back hoping whatever he decided to do would make him happy.

The End.


	7. Chapter 7

Fic Seven

“An impressive Record Ash,” Drake said looking over the official match results from his fill in time. “Twenty one matches and not a single loss that’s pretty good for someone just filling in.” He ignored the slight jab glad the three month stretch was over with so he could go back to traveling. “Though I see the Dragonite I loaned you didn’t get used once.” Drake looked a bit disappointed. “Dragonite is kind of the symbol of Pummelo Island.”

“She didn’t seem that interested in battling truthfully she just seemed to want to watch when my Charizard battled.” He noticed Drake smiling so he asked. “What do you think she’s sweet on him?” He hadn’t noticed his Charizard paying any attention to the Dragonite or not.

“Oh I’d say so and he was sweet on her if what I found in her coral is any indication,” Drake said and then walked out of the room and came back with an egg. “It looks like they really enjoyed each other’s company.” He immediately called out his Charizard and pointed out the egg but Charizard simply looked proud. “Don’t worry about it not the first time, I caught her to breed with my first dragonite but she’s never looked twice at him but really likes other pokemon.”

“I’m really sorry,” He said and recalled Charizard who looked a bit put out by Drake’s description of his female Dragonites habits. He was glad Drake wasn’t angry but it was still embarrassing that a pokemon romance had been going on beneath his nose without him catching on.

“Don’t worry about it I’ll get an egg case from Nurse Joy and you can take the egg with you when you go,” Drake said really shocking him. “I’ve already got three dragonite and you’re a really responsible trainer.” He was floored by that. “I mean even Jack says your one of his favorite non rangers to have on a case.”

“Thanks don’t worry I’ll take good care of it,” he said unsure what to think about this entire situation. He glanced at the egg and wondered if it would inherit its fathers attitude and toughness.

The End.


	8. Chapter 8

Fic Eight

“Ash is due back in a few days isn’t he?” Forrest, Brock’s delightful younger brother asked as he delivered the huge amount of things Brock had sent for her and the triplets. She was glad Brock wanted to help out but he really needed to stop sending home made baby food and other things. She was perfectly capable of managing on her own.

“Yes, though I don’t imagine he’ll stay more than a few days to get to know his sisters and brother.” She had always wanted a daughter and now she had two and another son to raise. “Ash is a lot like his father and grand father always on the go never staying in one place for very long.” She imagined her son had gone stir crazy being stuck in a single location in the Orange Islands for three months.

“Must be nice to be able to travel that much,” Forrest said sounding a bit jealous. “I should be heading back to Pewter anything you want me to tell Brock?” She had to laugh the last time Forrest had brought Brock’s contributions she’d asked him to tell Brock to slow down and it hadn’t worked.

“Tell Brock that I’m grateful but he really needs to stop,” She said knowing that wouldn’t actually stop him. “Tell him if he doesn’t stop sending so much I’ll have Ash or Mimie bring the next batch back.” He nodded and headed out. She had all the help she needed with Mimie and her husband and son would both probably visit more often to see Sally, Suzy and Jack.

The End


	9. Chapter 9

fic Nine

“I want to borrow a pokemon and catch my own,” Max said as they were sitting down to dinner one night. She was back home for his birthday in a few days. “I just think it would be better than going with a starter.” She honestly wasn’t that surprised Max has kept putting off signing up to receive his first pokemon from Professor Birch.

“All right Max, I’ll loan you a pokemon in a few days and May can go with you into the woods to catch your first pokemon.” Her dad said completely at ease. “Are you still planning to travel with those twin siblings of Brock?”

“Tommy and Cindy yeah they are going to arrive in Hoen with Ash and one of their other brothers since Brock can’t make it.” She hadn’t heard anything about that. “That’s right May doesn’t know,” Max said excitedly. “I have become pen pals with two of Brock’s younger siblings and they want to travel through Hoen with me.” He was smiling, “Tommy wants to be a breeder like Brock was and Cindy wants to be a Cordinator so we can all travel together like me, you, Ash and Brock did.”

“I’m glad,” She said knowing it would be good for him. “I know your going to be a great trainer little brother.” She saw him blush and look away. “By the way you mentioned another brother coming with them why is he coming?”

“Forrest is coming with them,” Max said with a shrug. “I think he’s taking some time off from being a gym leader to travel with Ash don’t’ know why.” She couldn’t help but be curious she wondered what it why he would be traveling with Ash.

The End.


	10. Chapter 10

fic Ten

“Are you sure you don’t mind carrying this for me?” He asked as he handed over the supplies of potions, medicines and pokemon food he was giving Max to Forrest. “I mean I don’t have to send so much Tommy has the recipe’s down so it isn’t like I have to send the food.” His brother had actually gotten all his old pokemon food recipes down very quickly. He was sure Tommy would make a great breeder.

“I don’t mind at all and besides you can never be too prepared,” Forrest said with a shrug. “I just hope Salvadore can manage the gym while I take this time away to get my head on straight.” He still didn’t know why Forrest was so quick to leave the gym and Travel with Ash for a while but he hoped it would do his brother some good.

“Salvadore will do fine he’s an excellent gym leader,” He wasn’t concerned about the gym he was concerned about his brother. He knew he’d be alright with Ash despite his friend’s tendency to run into trouble. “By the way where are you and Ash going to head after Max’s party in Hoen?”

“Ash said something about spending some time in Sinnoh and maybe Johto.” Forrest said with a shrug. “I just want to see a bit of the world instead of just Pewter city.” That was something he could understand. “Speaking of Ash where is he shouldn’t he have been here by now?”

“He got challenged by Yolanda and after he beat her they had to go to the Pokemon center,” Tommy said as he walked in with a big smile. “I saw them as I was leaving with my new pokemon.” He threw the ball revealing a Bulbasaur, “Isn’t she pretty?”

“She’s a beauty,” he said as he knelt down to take a closer look. “Where’s Cindy and the pokemon Mom got her.” He was amazed that Tommy had gone the same route as Yolanda but Cindy had asked their mom for a very specific pokemon.

“She’s out side waiting to go so we can make it and catch the boat to get there on Max’s birthday.” Tommy said smiling. “She’s really happy about her Poliwag and already talking about how she’ll evolve it into a Poliwrath later she wants to train every type of fighting type pokemon.” He’d been so busy with school he hadn’t even noticed his sister wanted to be a specific type master. He would be glad when his classes were finally over.

The End.


	11. Chapter 11

Fic Eleven

“How long does this boat ride take,” Cindy said as she paced up and down on the deck. “I mean my Mankey and Poliwag have their first contest routines down.” He glad his sister was confident and happy but her constant complaining about the length of the journey was getting to him.

“You can never have too much practice,” Tommy her older twin said with a shrug from where he was feeding his Bulbasaur. Unlike his sister Tommy hadn’t caught another Pokemon on the way to the docks to catch the ship. “Besides according to the captain will be there the day after tomorrow and then it is just a day or so’s journey to Max’s house we will be there in time for his birthday.”

“Hey you guys should come to the pool,” a kid he vaguely recalled hanging around with his siblings on the boat announced looking over at them. “There’s a guy there with a Drattini in the water I’ve never seen one.”

“We’ll be right there Carter,” Tommy called cheerfully and recalled his Bulbasaur. He watched them run off before getting up and following after them. He had a pretty good idea who it would be since Ash had headed to the boat’s on board Pokemon Nurse in the middle of the night because the egg he was carrying was hatching. Ash hadn’t come back to the room so he’d assumed the hatching was still going on so Ash must have taken the pokemon to the pool first thing.

He was proven right when they got there and found Ash in a far corner of the pool with Pikachu floating on a small inter tube next to him carefully guiding a small just hatched drattini around in the water. He noticed they’d picked up a crowd that Ash was doing his best to pretend weren’t all standing around staring. He saw a very beutiful woman rather boldly heading over toward Ash in a very revealing swimsuit. He guessed she was probably three or four years older than him and Ash. “Excuse me I know you probably don’t want to be disturbed but I was curious where you caught such a tiny Drattini it looks newly hatched?” She was leaning over so Ash could see her cleavage better he noticed.

“He is newly hatched,” Ash said as the small Drattini climbed up onto his arm wrapping around it. “I”ve been carrying his egg around for months.” He knew that newly hatched Pokemon reached their full size in a few days so Drattini wouldn’t be so small for long.

“Oh, I don’t supose you’d be interested in a pokemon trade or working something else out?” He was amazed at how brazenly she was hitting on Ash with how she was leaning in and closer. “It is just you see I’ve always wanted a Drattini.”

“No, chance,” Ash said and then putting his hand on Pikachu’s tube he pushed off swimming away from her and over to the edge where he climbed out pikachu hoping up onto his other shoulder. “I’m heading back to the room.” Ash said when he got next to them. “I need to catch up on the sleep I missed last night.” He nodded and watched Ash toweling off as a large crowd was gathering.

“Excuse me,” The woman said showing up beside him. “Could you give your friend my card in case he changes his mind.” She said as she held out a card. “I’d be really grateful.” He couldn’t believe now she was flirting with him.

“Your barking up the wrong Tree Lady,” Cindy said way to loudly. “If it was our brother Brock you might have a shot but mom says Forrest doesn’t like girls.” He felt himself blush in sheer shock that his sister had said that right in the middle of a crowed of on lookers admiring Ash’s Drattini.

“That isn’t what Mom said,” Tommy said loudly .”She said Forrest doesn’t like girls as much as Brock which is true no one likes girls as much as Brock if he was here someone would have had to drag him away from this pretty lady by now.” He noticed the crowed was dispersing then and the woman who looked a bit shocked seemed much more relaxed as she held out her card again. He took it just to avoid more embarrassment and shooed his siblings away. He just hoped Ash hadn’t over heard that statement of his sisters.

The End


	12. Chapter 12

Fic Twelve

“My sister’s statement didn’t make you uncomfortable did it? He asked Ash when he finally saw him again. He honestly thought Ash was ignoring him but one look at Ash’s confused face. “Didn’t you hear what she said to that woman?”

“You mean Marie the Pokemon collector,” Ash said with a snort. “I heard but it doesn’t bother me if you like girls or not.” Ash then frowned. “Speaking of which here she comes again see ya later.” Ash took off and sure enough the woman showed back up. He realized Ash wasn’t avoiding him he was avoiding her.

“Oh your friend left already I wanted to see if he’d trade his Drattini for my Gengar,” She said shaking her head. “Do you have any idea what Pokemon he really wants I simply must have that Drattini.”

“Your not going to get him to trade,” He said directly to her. “The entire time my family has known him he’s only traded one pokemon and that was too a good friend not a stranger.” He could tell she seemed absolutely floored by that.

“But trading it what being a collector of Pokemon is all about.” He found himself staring at her at that statement. “I can’t believe a pokemon collector like Tyrone Mckinny has only traded one pokemon.” He stared even harder at her.

“That’s not Tyrone Mckinny that’s Ash Ketchum,” He said and the woman stopped and looked confused. “But I’ve seen Tyrone in hundreds of pokemon collection magazines he looks exactly like that.” She reached into a bag and pulled out a magazine. The guy she flipped too did look a lot like Ash. “Okay I admit they look alike but the guy your chasing isn’t him he’s Ash Ketchum a Pokemon trainer he’s won a couple of conferences.”

“Oh I don’t follow competitive pokemon training I’m just a collector,” the woman said sounding embarrassed. “No wonder he’s been running from me I just thought he was playing hard to get Tyrone has a reputation with the ladies I was feeling insulted.” She blushed even more. “Oh my the things I offered to do last time I saw him.” She seemed horrified. “Applogize to your friend for me I have to go.” She took off leaving him standing there alone.

He made his way back to the room still marveling at Ash having a famous doppleganger in the Pokemon collecting world. Of course he knew nothing about that world so he supposed it wasn’t that surprisingly. He got into the room to see Ash laid out on his bed with pikachu. “Don’t worry Ash I don’t think she’ll follow you anymore she thought you were a pokemon collector named Tyrone.”

“Oh, that explains why she kept calling me a collector,” Ash said as he sat up. “I suppose I should have told her who I was but I just wanted to get away from her.” Ash actually got up and grabbing the complimentary laptop in the room pulled up a picture of that guy. “That makes five people I’ve been mistaken for.” Ash said glancing at Pikachu.

 

“So it happens often?” Ash shook his head no. “But often enough that it isn’t surprising?” Ash nodded his head then and laid back down on the bed. “Well at least I won’t have to run off the ship tomorrow morning when we dock.”

He nodded and laid back on his own bed. “Thanks for not freaking out over what my sister said,” He said after a moment. The conversation with Marie the collector had put it out of his mind. He looked over and saw that Ash had fallen asleep. Pikachu gave him a thumbs up as if to say he was welcome before snuggling down with Ash.

The End.


	13. Chapter 13

Fic Thirteen

“I’ve been meaning to ask are you going to catch any new Pokemon while your traveling with Ash,” Tommy said looking over at him. “I mean you only brought your Rhyperior with you and left yours and Brock’s other pokemon at the gym.” His brother had just caught a Zigzagoon to add to his own collection. “There are some pretty interesting Pokemon in the Hoen region you could catch.”

“I haven’t given it much thought,” he said honestly. “I might catch some if the opportunity presents itself but I’m not looking too.” He glanced over at his sister who was consulting a guide book. “What about you Cindy you don’t seem to be looking?”

“I’m waiting until we get to an area that has Shroomish.” She said looking down. “I want to be a fighting type master cordinator.” He glanced over at Ash who just shook his head and kept walking. He was a gym leader he was used to type specialization but his sister seemed even worse than most about it.

“Hey guys something isn’t right,” Ash said after a moment. “Listen it is too quiet.” He listened and frowned Ash was right there was absolutely no sound of pokemon at all anymore. They found out why seconds later when a huge pack of Poochyena. “Just use a pokemon to scare them off,” Ash called and motioned for Pikachu. “Pikachu use thunderbolt.” The pack of pokemon took off before he and his siblings even had a chance to join in.

“I was going to catch one,” Tommy said sounding a bit down. “Ah well there’s always another time.” His brother put his pokeball away. “So how much further to Petelburg City?” He would be glad to get there himself and get some rest.

The End.


	14. Chapter 14

Fic Fourteen

“I can’t believe I caught a Ralts,” Max said cheerfully as he sat in the Pokemon Center getting it looked over. “I didn’t expect to catch one here with the Zigzagoon my dad loaned me.” She saw him frown looking at his dad’s pokeball. “I need to get this back to him can you wait for my Ralts here May while I go return it?”

“Just wait till your Ralts is done,” She said quickly since she needed to keep Max busy a little while longer while their parents sat up for his party. “Maybe you should let Nurse Joy check out Dad’s pokemon just to make sure.” Max nodded and headed over to Nurse Joy she saw Nurse Joy wink at her when Max wasn’t looking. She was glad that Nurse Joy had been filled in on things they hadn’t expected Max to catch a pokemon quiet so quickly. She glanced at her pokegear hoping she’d get the all ready single soon she didn’t know how long she could keep Max away form home.

The device beeped and the text message told her everything was ready. She looked up to see Max was busy watching Nurse Joy so she waved to get her attention behind Max’s head. Nurse Joy nodded and finished up quickly. It was only a short walk back to their house form the Pokemon center so it shouldn’t take them long. She knew that Ash and the ones who were going to travel with her brother would be there which would make Max happy.

The End.


	15. Chapter 15

Fic fifteen

“Hey Ash, how have you been?” She asked as sat down next to him while they watched Max and his friends compare their pokemon. “And pikachu how are you?” She asked his ever present companion.

“I’ve been good,” Ash said as Pikachu chirped an agreement. “I heard about your Ribbon cup win in Sinnoh, congratulations.” She had to smile as it was her first and she couldn’t wait to get another shot at the Hoen Ribbon cup this year.

“Thanks, I heard you’re a big brother now to triplets?” He nodded. “Wow congratulations.” She couldn’t imagine her parents coming up and having more kids now. “What are their names?” She knew Brock had told her but she couldn’t remember.

“Sally, Susan and Jack,” Ash said quickly and then glanced past her so she turned and say Max and his Ralts were having a battle with Cindy’s Mankey. “That is not the same Ralts we met on our trip is it?”

“No that one got caught about a year ago,” She said watching the fight Max’s Ralts had the type advantage but it was a newly caught pokemon so the match looked like it would be close. “Max caught that one earlier today with a pokemon borrowed from dad.” She watched as Max barely pulled out a win. “Now they’ll be running off to the Pokemon center and leaving the party behind.” Ash just nodded and watched as they excused themselves to go to the center. “I can’t believe Max is starting his journey.” Ash didn’t say anything in response.

The End.


	16. Chapter 16

Fic Sixteen

“I still can’t believe you decided to put off your battle with Ash until Mauville City,” Cindy said as she looked around for a shroomish in Petalburg woods. “I mean so what if you only had one pokemon you beat my Mankey.”

That match was what had convinced him to delay the battle his Ralts had nearly lost despite the type advantage. “I want a bit more experience before I challenge Ash he is a champion after all.” He knew he’d catch up to Ash someday. “I’m just glad Ash agreed to stay in Hoen for a while and meet us there.”

“Well he’s really just traveling around with Forest for a bit,” Tommy said walking up holding a slakoth. “Like her I just caught her over that way she’s very affectionate.” He couldn’t believe his friends luck. 

“You haven’t seen any others have you?” He wouldn’t mind having one since it was his dad’s signature pokemon. He was surprised when Tommy pointed back the direction he came from and nodded. “Thanks I’ll be back in few minutes.” He took off hearing Cindy call out asking him to let her know if he saw any shroomish.

The End.


	17. Chapter 17

fic seventeen

“I hope you don’t mind me agreeing to stay in Hoen and meet Max in Mauville city?” Ash asked as they walked along one of the many forested paths. “I probably should have ran that by you since this is technically supposed to be your vacation from being a gym leader?”

“I’m fine with it I’ve never been to Hoen and it’ll be nice to look around.” He said honestly. “By the way I have been meaning to ask who are these friends of yours we are going to see?” May had asked Ash if he was going to be dropping in on them.

“Justine a pokemon breeder and her brother Stefan a coordinator,” Ash said with a shrug. “Your sister Yolanda met them when we were coming back from a team Battle tournament in the Sevii Islands.” He recalled her mentioning something about that. “Justine only competes in team tournaments once or twice a year to keep her battle skills up to help in her work as a breeder.”

“Isn’t Stefan the one who competes in drag in pokemon contest?” he asked and Ash nodded. “And didn’t Yolanda’s coordinator friend Charles tick him off by calling it weird?” Ash nodded again with a slight smile. “Why does he dress in drag in a contest is he gay?”

“He is but he dresses in drag in contest since that’s what he’s used to,” Ash said with a smirk. “When he was little he wanted to be a coordinator and his sister wanted to be a trainer but their parents had really strict ideas about what was appropriate and signed up their daughter for coordinator lessons and their son for training classes.” Ash was really grinning then. “But not being very involved parents they just told their kids where to go and ignored the situation so Justine and Stefan simply switched clothes and went to each others classes.” He found himself laughing at that image and guessing that was why Ash had no problem with what Cindy had said.

The End.


	18. Chapter 18

fic eighteen

“Hey Max How’s it going,” She said when he answered the phone at the pokemon center. “Caught any more Pokemon?” She was sure he had but she also knew he’d love talking about them. “How did Cindy’s first contest go.”

“She won her first Ribbon now I just have to win my first gym battle,” Max said cheerfully. “And I’m up to four pokemon my Ralts, a Maril, a Slakoth like dad’s and a Whismur.” She was glad to hear how excited he was. “Have you heard from Ash is he near Mauville city yet?”

“He’s visiting some friends in Hoen Max but he’ll be there by the time you get there.” She knew her brother was excited about having his first match with Ash but he needed to focus on what he was doing. “Just go earn your gym badges and tell Cindy and Tommy good luck with what they are doing.” Max nodded and hung up the phone before she could say anything else. She put the phone down and went to tell their parents that Max said hi even though he didn’t.

The End.


	19. Chapter 19

fic nineteen

He had never realized before since he’d only really interacted with Ash around members of his own family but everyone Ash knew was crazy there was no other explanation for it. He knew his family was crazy not that he’d have ever let anyone else say it but after meeting Max and his family and now meeting the two siblings who’s farm they were visiting he was convinced everyone Ash knew was crazy. He didn’t consider what that meant for him but the woman was frightening bossy as she ordered her workers around. “Sorry things are so busy,” She said pausing before yelling at someone to be careful with those eggs. “You just came at the busiest breeding season.”

“If you need any help we’d be glad to,” Ash said volunteering them. “Forrest helped care for the pokemon back at their family gym and this isn’t the first time I’ve been here.” The woman smiled and then he found himself getting ordered around just like her workers. He was beginning to regret coming with Ash on this trip.

“You may as well get used to this,” Stefan said as he joined him moving boxes of pokemon food. “The brief time I traveled with Ash I learned there were only two certainties with him he will get involved in anything he comes across good or bad and at some point your going to run into pokemon poachers.” He was staring at him, “Trust me Ash has either the worst luck or the best luck I’m not really sure but he runs into poachers a lot he was even stalked for a few years by some.” Of course the infamous Team Rocket his brother told him stories about when he’d come home to visit. “But Ash is usually a good enough guy to look past all that especially if you have a crush on him.” He blushed and nearly dropped the box. “Relax, no one else has figured it out and Ash won’t unless you outright tell him the boy is clueless when it comes to romance.” The older coordinator left him alone then with him freaking out over someone knowing.

The End


	20. Chapter 20

fic twenty

“Thanks for helping out again today,” Justine said as she passed them a plate of food. “My brother and Ash should be back from that last egg delivery soon.” She was smiling. “Tomorrow will be easy since most of the major work is done until the next batch of eggs hatch.”

“Can I ask where you were sending the eggs?” He had never seen a breeder send eggs somewhere else. The few times he’d accompanied Brock to a breeder farm he’d only seen them ship the young pokemon not the eggs.

“There loans to get a new breeding farm started,” she said with a smile. “The breeder I worked for before I started this place gave me a loan of eggs that helped me get started so I do the same for other breeders when I get the chance.” She said with a smile. “Trainers, collectors and Gym leaders have no idea how expensive it is to get a breeding operation started even with my champion ship winnings, a loan from my brother and help from the breeder I learned from I barely made it the first two years.”

“So your parents couldn’t help I got the impression from things Ash said that your parents were kind of well off.” She frowned and he wondered if he’d crossed a line as she got up and left the room. She came back with a photo album and opened it to a photo a huge house with younger versions of her and her brother standing with four other siblings and two parents. 

“Oh yes our parents are incredibly rich we didn’t want for anything but our parents don’t approve of either Stefan or myself so we don’t get any help from them.” She pulled out a new photo, “Here’s our younger brother posing with his starter pokemon a Beldum.” His face must have shown his shock. “Yeah all of us got rare and expensive pokemon as our starters I had a Zorua that I traded for Stefan’s Larvitar when we switched classes.” She looked bitter as she went on, “our parents idea of love was giving us expensive gifts and rare items as long as we followed family traditions.” He was saved from the awkward discussion by Ash and Stefan getting back and Justine going to grab the two of them a plate.

The End.


	21. Chapter 21

Fic Twenty One

He was a bit annoyed they couldn’t get a ride back to the mainland from Dewford Island until tomorrow so they were currently camped out in the pokemon center. He glanced over at where Cindy was talking with trainers from Brawly’s gym who all specialized in fighting pokemon. She was asking their opinion on where to find fighting type pokemon since she’d already caught a Makuhita in the caves on the island.

“Don’t worry Max, I called Forrest and he said he and Ash haven’t left where they are yet so they’ll be arriving around the same time we are,” Tommy said as he settled down next to him. “Plus I’m glad Cindy is enjoying herself talking with other fighting type enthusiast.”

“I’m glad she’s happy but I wanted to get an early start on my way to my next gym badge.” He also really wanted to challenge Ash and see how good he’d gotten. His team was coming along really well and he knew he probably wouldn’t win but a good showing would do a lot for his and his team’s confidence.

“Al Right I”m going to head out for a little while to work with my new Abra,” Tommy said. “I’ll be back in a little while let Cindy know if she wonders where I went.” He doubted Cindy would be able to tear herself away form the other Fighting type trainers enough to even notice Tommy was gone.

The End.


	22. Chapter 22

Fic Twenty Two

“I’m back home,” Yolanda called as she entered the house. “I took a break from traveling in Johto to come home for Mom’s birthday since Cindy and Tommy won’t be here.” He guessed she must have come straight to the house instead of going into the gym or Salvadore would have called to let him know she was here.

“I’m in the kitchen,” He called and she came into the room. “Your pokemon in the gym will be glad to see you.” He said as she sat down at the table. “Mom is getting her hair done and Dad has taken the four little ones to buy Mom’s gifts. He paused briefly “Salvadore is in the gym facing a challenger right now I think can you hand me the basil?” 

“Good to see you Brock.” Yolanda threw him the spice he’d asked for. “I’m surprised to see you cooking I would have thought you’d be working in the Pokemon Center today.” He would have been but Nurse Joy gave him the day off since it was his mother’s birthday.

“I have the day off,” he said as an explanation. “So did you get mom a present?” She nodded and pulled out a wrapped gift. “Have you heard anything from Tommy and Cindy while they’ve been traveling.”

“I picked up a water stone for Cindy and had it shipped to the pokemon center in Mauville City.” Yolanda said with a shrug. “I think she’s hoping her Poliwag will evolve soon so she can have her Poliwrath soon.” Yolanda shook her head, “She’s lucky she went the Cordinator route she’d never make it as a competitive trainer with such a single type fixation.” She then seemed to remember what the rest of their family did. “Unless you were going into being a gym leader or only competing in one type competitions.”

“Good save,” he said as a joke and finished preparing to cook. “You should go see if Salvadore is done with his gym battle I’m sure your pokemon want to see you.” He suggested and she nodded and headed out of the room leaving him free to cook.

The End.


	23. Chapter 23

fic Twenty Three

“So you and Ash are setting out for Mauville City tommorrow,” Stefan asked coming up behind him. He was sitting there feeding his new Poochyena as he turned back toward him. “Ash is inside trying to turn down the gift my sister has for him but he’s going to fail and then she’ll be out here to talk to you.”

“Gift,” he asked but Stefan just shook his head as if to say wait. “Yeah, we need to head there so we can make it before my brother, sister and Ash’s friend Max.” He knew they were familiar with May, Max’s sister at least.

“Oh yeah May’s little brother you should tell him and your siblings to drop by if they are ever in this area my sister would probably put them to work too.” He said with a laugh. “Since I’m heading back out on the contest trail in a few days now that the busy season for is over Justine could use the help.”

He could see Ash still shaking his head no while talking with Justine inside. “Ash really doesn’t seem to want to take what she’s trying to give him?” Stefan just turned and shook his head. “You think she’ll get him to take it?”

“She said she wasn’t letting him turn her down again she tried to give him a similar gift last time he helped out and he took off without it.” Stefan was smiling as he turned back. “Speaking of Ash are you ever going to make a move on him cause your getting even more obvious about your crush?”

“Looks like she won,” He said quickly as he saw Ash hang his head and hand over his pokedex. “Why’s she want his pokedex?” He asked but before Stefan could answer Justine was out side standing in front of him. “Can I help you?” He asked not liking the way she was looking at him.

“Your trainer id now,” She said holding out her hand. “Come on hand it over I have to register the egg I’m giving you as yours.” He started to object. “Now don’t you start you helped out with the work and caught the Poochyena that kept stealing food from the barn so just hand me your id.” She continued to hold out her hand. “Don’t worry about it I always have some extra eggs on hand cause they work wonders to rope trainers into helping around the farm when I need extra help.” He saw Ash behind him shaking his head urging him to just give in so he pulled out his id and handed it over to her. She turned and headed inside. “You specialize in Rock type right?” He reluctantly nodded. “Thought so.” She was gone then leaving him staring at the door.

Stefan seemed to find it funny and started laughing. Ash soon joined him which left him feeling like he was missing out on the joke. Still he was glad it kept him from having to answer Stefan’s questions about any feelings for Ash he might have.

The End


	24. Chapter 24

fic Twenty four

“Hey check out this flyer,” Cindy said as she walked over to where they were waiting for Watson’s gym to open. “There’s this woman who claims to be able to sense the location of shiny pokemon and offers to guide trainers to that area for a small fee.” He couldn’t believe Cindy was falling for that con. “She’s going to be giving a demonstration on Mount Ember in a couple of weeks before she starts charging.”

“Maybe we should go,” Tommy said surprising him. “I mean I don’t believe it but it might still be interesting to see the demonstration and see if we can spot how they fake it.” He supposed that was true it might be fun. “Of course that assumes Max beats Wattson and Flannery quick enough to allow us to go and you do have your next pokemon contest to consider too Cindy.” 

“Don’t forget my match with Ash when he gets here,” he said wishing Ash had gotten here before them. “So how much longer until Watson’s gym opens for the day?” He knew he’d got them up early but he was really looking forward to getting his third badge.

“Another thirty mins why don’t we take a walk and come back no need to wait outside the gym,” Tommy said with a shrug. “Perhaps we should even head back to the pokemon center see if Ash and Forrest have arrived yet or not.” He really wanted to stay at the gym but the Pokemon center was only about ten minuites away so he nodded since the walk there and back would eat up some time.

Just as they were approaching the center Cindy yelled out, “Look coming up the street it is Forrest and Ash they made it they can watch your gym battle.” He suddenly felt a lot more nervous having Ash watch his battle. He’d watched plenty of Ash’s gym battles but this would be the first time Ash saw one of his.

The End.


	25. Chapter 25

fic twenty five

“Congratulations on the fourth badge, Max,” He told his young friend as they headed back to the Pokemon center. “Your team is very impressive.” Of course Max’s obsessive knowledge of Pokemon was clearly what he still relied on using a Geodude to beat Wattson. “Soon as your Pokemon are better we can have our match.”

“Thanks Ash I’m looking forward to it,” Max said with a big smile. “By the way have you seen this flyer.” Max held out a flyer. “We were thinking of going and seeing if we could figure out how she’s going to fake it.”

“She may not be faking it Max,” he told the younger trainer with a shake of his head. “I have met some psychics who can sense one or two aspects of Pokemon.” Pikachu chirped his agreement. “I met this one guy who could sense pokemon with the ability scrappy.” Max was staring at him. “If I remembered right he said folks like him tended to be odd ducks among families of psychics they could sense one unique thing but then tended to not have any other psychic abilities.”

“That’s kind of incredible,” Max said clearly even more interested in going to see her now. “If that’s true then she’ll be rich I mean shiny pokemon are rare other than your Noctowl I’ve never seen one.”

“I don’t know there might be a market among collectors,” Forrest said joining the conversation. “But most trainers aren’t going to pay for the simple chance of finding a shiny pokemon in a given area.” He agreed with Forrest he’d seen enough trainers over the years with one or two shiny pokemon and there wasn’t a huge crowed after them to trade or sell the pokemon.

Max looked like he wanted to argue so he decided to change the subject. “Anyway, lets get to the pokemon center and get your pokemon fixed up so we can have our battle.” Max nodded and raced on ahead. He saw that Cindy and Tommy were already up there a ways he glanced at Forrest to see him looking off in the distance. “Something bothering you?”

“No, nothing,” Forrest said though he could tell he was lying. He wondered if it had anything to do with what Stefan whispered in his ear just before they left. He would have to ask him about it once they were alone.

The End.


	26. Chapter 26

Fic Twenty Six

“It will be a four on four match,” He said as feeling a bit odd to be back in the referee role. “Ready,” he said looking over at Ash who nodded and then at Max who looked a bit nervous but also nodded. “Begin.”

“Marill go,” Max said letting his nerves get the best of him as he sent out the small blue water pokemon. If Ash used Pikachu then this part of the match was as good as over with but Ash pulled out a pokeball and threw it revealing a Smeargle. “Why didn’t you use pikachu are you going easy on me?” Max actually sounded offended.

“No, I’m using you to give Smeargle some needed experience,” Ash said calmly. “And I won’t be going easy on you.” Ash said with a confident look clearly waiting for Max to make the first move. He wasn’t used to seeing this side of Ash a glance Max showed him that Max still thought he was being mocked.

“Okay then Marill,” Max said after a moment. “Show Smeargle what you can do use Water gun.” He glanced back at Ash and saw him smile and realized Ash had chosen to send out the Smeargle deliberately because he wanted this to happen. 

“Smeargle dodge and use Sketch.” Ash called and then he got it Smergle dodged the attack and kept its eyes focused on the Marril as it was pointing its tail at it. “Smeargle use Water gun.” Ash called even as Max called for Marill to use defense curl. Smeargle held out its tell and water shot out from it hitting Marill but not doing much other than getting it wet.

“Marill use Roll out,” Max called then with a smile on his face he could tell that Max still thougth Ash was going easy on him. As the Marill rolled toward it the Smeargle looked a bit panicked and glanced back at Ash who nodded and it stood its ground.

“Smeargle use Thundershock.” Ash called and just like that the fight was over. The soaking wet Maril was caught completely by surprise and hit hard by the lightening bolt shot out of the Smeargle’s tail. “I told you I wasn’t going easy on you Max.” Ash said simply.

“Marill is unable to battle Smeargle wins.” He said seeing Max get a more serious look on his face as he and Ash recalled their pokemon. Max actually looked happy to be having a serious battle with Ash. He watched as Max waited for Ash to make the next move.

“Go on Meowth,” Ash said sending out the small feline Pokemon. He could tell Max was shocked to see it but recovered quickly and sent out his Ralts which looked a lot stronger than when they’d seen it at Max’s birthday party.

“Ralts use Confusion,” Max yelled and soon the Ralts had the Meowth bouncing around the stage and then slammed it down hard on the ground. He was impressed the Meowth was still standing after that if the Ralts had been just a bit stronger.

“Meowth Payback,” Ash called and once gain the match was over very quickly. He had to admit Ash was so far letting Max start the battle and then ending it quickly taking the other trainers pokemon out very quickly. 

“Ralts is unable to battle Meowth is the winner,” He said and then noticed Meowth had started glowing and evolved into a Persian which immediately ran over to Ash and began to nuzzle against him as he congratulated it. 

“Whismur lets go,” Max said sending out the next pokemon first again. He could tell Max was determined to win this one. Ash sent out his Absol and he knew this match wasn’t going to last long. He sat back and watched as Ash’s Absol finished the match quickly without letting Whismur get in a move. He was kind of surprised Ash was going all out against Max. He had barely finished calling the match when Max sent out Geodude and Ash sent out an Arcanine. “Geodude use Rock throw.” Max called looking hopeful because of the type advantage.

“Arcanine, Rock smash,” Ash called and once again it was all over and he was staring at Max who looked really put out. He glanced over at Ash as he walked forward congratulating his pokemon a good battle and holding out his hand to Max. “Good Battle Max.”

“No it wasn’t I lost every match I barely made a dent in your pokemon.” Max said anger clear in his voice. “I didn’t want you to go easy on me but I didn’t think you’d crush me that badly.” He had privately thought Ash was going to go easier on him.

“Max, you’d have never forgiven me if I went easy on you.” Ash said bluntly. “Yeah losing sucks but you’ll get stronger and the next time we battle you’ll do better, you might even win.” He saw Max who still looked like he wanted to cry nod his head. 

“I’m going to get my pokemon to Nurse Joy.” Max said as he turned and left still really upset. He saw Cindy and Tommy who looked kind of confused. He motioned the two of them over and glanced over at Ash who was petting his new Persian that looked extremely happy to be getting affection. 

“Why is he taking it so hard?” Cindy asked looking confused. “He didn’t take losing to me in our first match very bad at all and my pokemon had a type disadvantage to his.” He glanced over at Ash and figured he’d let him explain.

“Max, hasn’t lost any other matches since then has he?” Ash asked and they shook their heads no. “A friendly match between trainers just starting out is not the same as a real match.” Ash seemed thoughtful “And nothing is worse than getting a big head about winning three straight gym battles so I did for Max what others have done for me I showed him how far he still has to go.” Ash looked a bit grim. “He’ll get over the loss and learn from it and become a better trainer just like everyone of us does after these times wait till you loose your first contest and you’ll understand.” Cindy looked confused but Tommy nodded. “Now go be with your friend he’s gonna need you two.” They left then and he saw Ash give him a weak smile. “Of course I hope he forgives me for this later.”

 

“I’m sure he will Ash,” he said doubting that anyone who knew Ash could stay mad at him for very long. Ash could be pig headed and rude but he was a good friend. “Now lets get your pokemon Nurse Joy because Max may think that win was easy but your Persian at least took a beating.” Ash nodded picked the large cat up as he stood.

The End


	27. Chapter 27

fic Twenty seven

He was glad that Max seemed to have gotten over his defeat by the next morning as he and Ash joined his siblings and their friend for breakfast in the center. “Hey coming in now isn’t that the lady in the flyers?” Tommy said pointing toward a woman who was being followed by a reporter.

“Miss Valencia you claim to be able to sense the presence of shiny pokemon so how about a demonstration for our viewers.” The reporter said as their camera man looked around the pokemon center. “Surely there must be one or two shiny pokemon in the possession of one of these trainers.”

“Of course I’d be delighted,” the woman said and she made her way around asking trainers to join her. Once she had three trainers she looked as if she was going to stop but then she pointed at Ash. “Can you join us,” Ash nodded and walked over to stand with the girl and two young boys. “All four of these trainers have shiny pokemon.” She then pointed toward the girl’s belt. “Third pokeball,” the shorter boys, “second pokeball” the taller boy’s, “fourth pokeball.” She then looked at Ash and said. “In his backpack.”

Ash looked startled but the other trainers all nodded and sent out their pokemon revealing a shiny weedle, psyduck and ratata. “And what about you?” The reporter asked focusing on Ash who looked confused. He noticed some of the trainers were recognizing Ash though the reporter didn’t.

“No way to know cause the pokemon hasn’t hatched yet,” Ash said opening his bag to reveal the Egg case tucked into his clothes. The reporter was thrown by that statement and glanced back at the woman in shock.

“Are you able to sense Shiny pokemon even in the egg?” The reporter asked the woman as Ash left the group of spectators and rejoined them at the table. He couldn’t hear the woman’s answer as Max was asking Ash about the egg.

“Forrest has one as well,” Ash said causing everyone to turn to him. “We got them from Justine’s breeder farm, the three of you should stop by if your journey takes you near it.” He could tell instantly that his brother Tommy at least wanted to go badly.

“May got an egg from them once,” Max said looking thoughtful. “She had worked there to help them during one of their busy times.” So Justine hadn’t been kidding when she said she gave eggs to trainers in exchange for help. “Is that what happened with the two of you?”

“Yeah, but Ash didn’t want to take the egg, Justine was very insistent” He said which made everyone laugh. He was glad things were going better. He wondered if the woman was right about the egg Ash was carrying and he hoped he was around to find out.

The End.


	28. Chapter 28

fic Twenty Eight

“Worried about your brother and sister?” Ash asked as they were headed back toward where they arrived at. He nodded he couldn’t help it once they were gone his siblings would be here in Hoen far away from home. “Don’t be they’ll be fine with Max besides once we get to Johto you can drop in on Yolanda and see how she’s doing.”

“I know they’ll be all right but it is a bit weird I didn’t have this trouble with Yolanda cause she started in Kanto which mean we were close enough to help not a boat journey or plane ride away.” He had to admit he was worried. “Though it will be nice to see Yolanda again and I’m sure if they really need help they can call Max’s family.” He still was a bit nervous. “Why exactly are we going to Johto anyway?”

“There’s a tag battle tournament there I want to enter,” Ash said as an explanation. “And then you can pick the next region we head to.” He was surprised at that he and Ash had never discussed how long they’d be traveling together. Ash just seemed to assume it would be a while. The longest he could technically stay gone from the gym was a year and if he wasn’t back by then than Salvadore would have to apply to become the permanent gym leader and depending on his record might require a test. He wasn’t sure how long he could even stand traveling with Ash given how he was feeling.

The End.


	29. Chapter 29

fic Twenty Nine

“What did he mean when he said I should get used to this?” Forrest asked as they stood around helping Officer Jenny, her officers and Jack Walker who they had helped brake up the pirate attack on the docks before their boat left which was now delayed.

“Jack thinks I’m a trouble magnet,” He said to Forrest trying his best to make it sound crazy. “I mean sure every time I’ve ever met up with him or another Ranger there has been trouble but that isn’t my fault.” He did sometimes wonder if he was a trouble magnet given how often it happened. “I mean ask Pikachu it doesn’t happen that much.” Of course Pikachu refused to back him up and just turned away looking as if he was interested in something else.

“Oh you know Stefan mentioned something about that,” Forrest said with a shrug. “I guess my brother downplayed the stories about how often you all would get in trouble?” He felt a bit guilty but he nodded. “Why do you suppose you have such terrible luck?”

“Actually he has great luck,” Jack said coming over and throwing his arm over his shoulder. “He runs into bad guys a lot but things are better after he leaves.” He saw Forrest glancing at Jack with a strange expression. “Anyway, I just wanted to let you know the two of you can go now oh and Drake says Hi Ash.” 

“Thanks tell him hi back.” He said as he noticed Forrest was beginning to walk faster. “Drake is the head of the Orange league and Jack and he are involved.” He said seeing Forrest stumble a bit in shock. “So what was with that look back there?”

“I don’t know what your talking about,” Forrest said and started walking faster. He glanced at Pikachu who told him point blank Forrest was jealous of Jack. He guessed he knew what Stefan had been talking with him about. He wasn’t sure how to respond to this new information though and pikachu had no decent suggestions.

The End.


	30. Chapter 30

Fic Thirty.

He wasn’t sure he’d even be able to go with Ash to Johto after that whole pirate thing. He had just been really jealous when the handsome blond ranger had come up and thrown his arm over Ash’s shoulder. He’d known he was developing a crush on Ash but he hadn’t known how bad it was. He’d gone on this trip to get away from problems and now he had a big one. “We’re going swimming want to come?” Ash said and he turned to see Ash there in the skin tight shorts with his Drattini wrapped around him. Pikachu was asleep on the bed with Ash’s persian

“Isn’t it a bit late,” he asked the pool on the ship didn’t technically close for another few hours but folks in the pool were rare this time of night. In fact most folks were either out in the bars or going to sleep.

“Yeah but there’s less of a chance of us drawing a crowed.” Ash said as he petted the Drattini’s head. “So do you want to come?” He did want to come but being around Ash in a swimsuit was not going to help his problem so he shook his head no. “Come on Forrest it’ll give us a chance to talk about the wailord in the room.” So Ash had finally caught on which wasn’t very good. 

He could deny it but what would be the point so he grabbed his much looser swim trunks and used ensuite bath to change in a hurray. He didn’t have any Pokemon that liked water so he’d be fine leaving all of his Pokemon in the room. The walk to the pool was a short one and he was glad there weren’t any other people or pokemon around. Ash dived in rather easily and his Drattini slipped off him and began to swim around happily. He eased in by the edge and found Ash standing near him. “Look I’ll understand if you don’t want me to travel with you in Johto now.”

“Why wouldn’t I want to travel with you,” Ash said looking honestly confused. “I mean is this why you left home to travel for a while because your worried about how Brock will react to you being gay?” Maybe Ash hadn’t figured out he had a crush on him yet. 

“No Brock already knows,” he said carefully. “Or at least I think he does he stopped asking me about girls though so I figure he knows.” He had always been wary to take the final step and tell Brock since he was unsure how Brock would take it. “But I did leave partially cause I wanted to think about things away from Pewter in that crowded house.”

“Brock won’t have a problem with it,” Ash said with a shrug. “He’s never had a problem with me or any of my gay friends.” He stared at Ash wondering did he really mean it that way. “I take it you didn’t know about me?”

“Brock’s never said anything about you being gay?” Ash shook his head. “So your not gay?” He was getting really confused and feeling kind of stupid as if Ash was teasing him and he dind’t like it.

“Well I just don’t care what gender someone is,” Ash said after a moment. “I just see people I like and that’s about it.” So Ash swung both ways and was incredibly calm about it. “I’m also kind of oblivious when it comes to folks having a crush on me until Pikachu or someone else points it out.” He didn’t know what to say in response and suddenly Ash was shoved forwrad by his drattini and they were very close once Ash righted himself. “I’ve been thinking about it ever since Pikachu told me and well ...” Ash kissed him then. “Sorry probably isn’t the best place or time.”

“Yeah if someone comes along we’ll never hear the end of it.” He said as a way to distance himself from the fact he just had his first kiss wiht his brothers best friend. “We should probably go back to the room and talk.” Ash nodded and called for Drattini.

The End.


	31. Chapter 31

fic thirty one

“So you probably have a lot more experience with this than I do,” he said to Ash once they were back in the room they were sharing. He could see Ash looked al ittle confused. “That was my first kiss ever.”

“Oh,” Ash said really surprised. “I don’t have much experience I’ve only ever dated two people a girl named Angie that could have worked maybe if I didn’t travel so much and a guy that didn’t understand me at all.” Ash looked uncomfortable. “That’s how your brother knows about me by the way he over heard us arguing when we were passing through Pewter City’s pokemon center.” That explained how Brock knew about Ash.

“Hey does Stefan know?” He asked and when Ash nodded he suddenly got it. “So that’s why he kept telling me to tell you I had a crush on you.” He saw Ash blush which was really kind of ridicules since Ash had planted one on him in the pool. “So what do we do now?”

“I have no idea,” Ash said with a shrug. “I suck at relationships.” He was pretty sure Ash wasn’t just being humble. “If you want to try it we can I mean your handsome and fun to be around but I’m terrible at this and it must seem really wierd since I kissed you.” 

“Yeah but it kind of makes it easier,” he admitted. “I mean sure lets give it ago and see what happens.” Ash nodded and he was left accutely aware that they were standing there in just swim suits sharing a room. “But lets take things really slow.” Ash nodded.

The End.


	32. Chapter 32

fic thirty two

“Well I know what Ash meant now losing sucks,” Cindy said as she sat down back stage at the Pokemon contest she just lost. He didn’t have a clue what she meant but he wasn’t going to ask her now. “I still can’t believe I didn’t get to move on cause Breloom slipped on the left over water from the last Cordinator.”

“Well soon as your ready we’ll head to the Pokemon Center to meet up with Tommy,” He hadn’t seen any water but he wasn’t going to tell her. He had a feeling now he knew why Tommy had taken off. “Or do you want to see the rest of the Contest?”

“No I want to go the sooner we get past the next gym battle of yours the sooner we’ll be at my next contest where Breloom and I can redeem ourselves.” He just nodded and headed for the door with her behind him. “Still we should probably practice some on the way to make sure Breloom can deal with any more wet spots.” He was glad she would still practice and not be too over confidant. “By the way has your Geodude evolved yet I really want to watch you rand Tommy Trade and see those two evolve before you trade back.” He had agreed once his Geodude was a gravler to trade it temporarily for Tommy’s Kadraba.

“No but it should soon,” he said because he was sure it was nearly ready to evolve. He hoped it would soon because if it took too long Tommy might find someone else to do a temporary trade with.

The End.


	33. Chapter 33

Fic thirty three

“Hey Yolanda,” Charles asked as she got back form her latest gym battle. “There’s a call for you from your brother Forrest.” She was surprised she hadn’t seen her brother in quiet a while so she headed to the phone and found him looking happy on the phone. “Forrest, what do you want?”

“Ash and I just arrived in Johto because he wants to compete in a tag battle tournament in Big Town in a few days if you are close enough why not join us and compete too?” She was surprised that Forrest was even in Johto and she hadn’t even heard about the Tag battle in big town. “Hang on let me get the actual date for you.”

“Were not that far from big town,” She said after a moment. “So I’ll meet you there once you get me the date.” She also thought there was a pokemon contest in big town coming up so Charles could be talked into going. She would personally love the chance to compete against Ash and maybe even her brother in a tag tournament. “You seem really happy,” She asked and saw him blush. She had no idea what had him so happy.

“Yeah, I am but I’ll tell you why later,” he said and then glanced back. “Ash is waiting so I”ll see you in a few.” He hung up without giving her the date of the tournament. She shook her head and headed to ask Nurse Joy for information on the tournament.

“Oh yes, I’ve heard of it,” Nurse Joy said with a smile. “It is a random tag battle tournament where you change team mates after every round to make it even harder.” She had to admit that sounded extremely fun and she was looking forward to it even more.

The End.


	34. Chapter 34

thirty four

“What do you suppose has Forrest so happy,” Salvadore asked once they’d hung up on their brother. “He couldn’t stop smiling the entire time and he asked if I minded running the gym for a few more months.” He had heard and he couldn’t help but wonder but there was no way he telling Salvadore about his suspicions.

“He’s probably just happy because he’s met someone,” their mother said and while he agreed in theory he wasn’t used to her being that aware. “He just seemed so happy when he called the other day and he’s been so miserable here because he’s worried we won’t approve of him prefering boys over girls.” 

Salvadore looked like he’d swallowed a goldeen in response to thier mother’s rumblings. “Mom, shouldn’t you be getting ready to head to Cerulean city for the Water Pokemon extravaganza Misty is throwing.” He said knowing he had to talk to his brother about this without their flighty mother present. 

“Oh your right,” his mother said and headed out of the room. “I’ll have to get your father and Ludicolo to help me they are a wiz at packing” Normally he’d complain about his mother running off with his pokemon again but he needed to talk to Salvadore.

“You knew didn’t you that Forrest was gay?” Salvadore said giving him a confused look. He hadn’t known but he’d suspected. “I mean is that why he took off afraid none of us would like him any more?”

“I don’t think that’s it at all,” He said quickly. “And I didn’t know I suspected based on a few things.” He also was pretty sure Forrest had fallen for Ash hell if he was ever going to fall for a guy it would be Ash if he wasn’t so much younger and not a girl he’d be perfect. “I think he just wanted some time away from the family to find himself he never got to go on a journey it is similar to when I left after dad first came back.”

“I guess I can understand that,” Salvadore said shaking his head. “I just can’t believe mom figured it out and didn’t blurt it out at dinner one night.” He privately agreed wondering if maybe their mother had more tact than he’d always thought. He’d have to tell Forrest that their mom knew though especially if his guess was right about the reason for Forrest good mood.

The End.


	35. Chapter 35

fic thirty five

“Hey sorry to call so late but I need to talk to you,” Brock said as soon as he answered the page from Nurse Joy to come to the phone. He immediately thought something had happened to his siblings but Brock must have realized that. “Nothing has happened to any of our siblings but well I wish I was there in person to do this but anyway mom knows your gay.”

He stared at the screen in complete shock. “And how did she take it?” It was a silly question since Brock was calling it was obvious that she took it badly. “Can I even come home?” He could see Brock looked completely shocked. 

“Mom is fine with it but she’s not exactly being discreet about it she’s already let Salvadore know and it isn’t going to be long before the whole family knows.” Brock said quickly obviously trying to reassure him. “She’s convinced your happier because your dating a nice boy as she put it.” He was relieved at the same time horrified he wasn’t ready for his whole family to know. “I know she’s trying to be supportive but you might want to give Ash a heads up before she figures out your dating him and calls his mom to share the news.”

“I think Ash’s mom already knows,” He said seeing Brock start. “Something she said the other day when I walked up behind Ash talking to her made me think he’s already told her.” He hoped Ash had because he really didn’t want to know. “How did you figure it out?”

“I just know both of you pretty well,” Brock said and he got the impression that was all the explanation he was going to get. “I’ll let you get some rest you’ll probably want to tell Yolanda when you see her soon before Mom does.” That was for sure he didn’t want her to hear form their mom.

The End.


	36. Chapter 36

fic Thirty six.

“Does your mother know about us,” Forrest asked after he came back from answering the call from Brock. “I’m sorry to bring it up so suddenly but my mom figured out I’m gay and dating someone and she’s not being very discreet.”

“I mentioned I was seeing someone not who,” he told Forrest. “My mom already knows I like men and women so it won’t completely shock her.” He privately sometimes wondered if that’s why his mom had been so happy to get pregnant again during her visit with his father. He knew she really wanted grand kids and the triplets had greatly improved her odds. “I’ll let her know next time I talk to her in case your mom calls and lets things slip.”

“All right,” Forrest said looking nervous. “I’m not exactly looking forward to discussing things with Yolanda she’s got some really set ideas about how things should be.” He knew from the few times he’d encountered her that she was very opinionated. “Plus she travels around with that Charles guy and him I’m not so sure about.”

“Your sister didn’t have a problem with Stefan but that Charles guy did so I suggest you tell her alone,” He offered. “If he’s going to have a problem it would be best to let your sister deal with him since I think she’ll tell him off if he says anything.” He could tell Forrest was still worried but even as opinionated as Yolanda he was sure she had the same good heart as the rest of her family.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
